This invention relates generally to integrated circuits and in particular to programmable logic arrays with ultra thin body transistors.
Logic circuits are an integral part of digital systems, such as computers. Essentially, a logic circuit processes a number of inputs to produce a number of outputs for use by the digital system. The inputs and outputs are generally electronic signals that take on one of two xe2x80x9cbinaryxe2x80x9d values, a xe2x80x9chighxe2x80x9d logic value or a xe2x80x9clowxe2x80x9d logic value. The logic circuit manipulates the inputs using binary logic which describes, in a mathematical way, a given or desired relationship between the inputs and the outputs of the logic circuit.
Logic circuits that are tailored to the specific needs of a particular customer can be very expensive to fabricate on a commercial basis. Thus, general purpose very large scale integration (VLSI) circuits are defined. VLSI circuits serve as many logic roles as possible, which helps to consolidate desired logic functions. However, random logic circuits are still required to tie the various elements of a digital system together.
Several schemes are used to implement these random logic circuits. One solution is standard logic, such as transistor-transistor logic (TTL). TTL integrated circuits are versatile because they integrate only a relatively small number of commonly used logic functions. The drawback is that large numbers of TTL integrated circuits are typically required for a specific application. This increases the consumption of power and board space, and drives up the overall cost of the digital system.
One alternative to standard logic is fully custom logic integrated circuits. Custom logic circuits are precisely tailored to the needs of a specific application. This allows the implementation of specific circuit architectures that dramatically reduces the number of parts required for a system. However, custom logic devices require significantly greater engineering time and effort, which increases the cost to develop these circuits and may also delay the production of the end system.
A less expensive alternative to custom logic is the xe2x80x9cprogrammable logic array.xe2x80x9d Programmable logic arrays take advantage of the fact that complex combinational logic functions can be reduced and simplified into various standard forms. For example, logical functions can be manipulated and reduced down to traditional Sum of Products (SOP) form. In SOP form, a logical function uses just two types of logic functions that are implemented sequentially. This is referred to as two-level logic and can be implemented with various conventional logic functions, e.g., AND-OR, NAND-NAND, NOR-NOR.
One benefit of the programmable logic array is that it provides a regular, systematic approach to the design of random, combinational logic circuits. A multitude of logical functions can be created from a common building block, e.g., an array of transistors. The logic array is customized or xe2x80x9cprogrammedxe2x80x9d by creating a specific metallization pattern to interconnect the various transistors in the array to implement the desired function.
Programmable logic arrays are fabricated using photolithographic techniques that allow semiconductor and other materials to be manipulated to form integrated circuits as is known in the art. These photolithographic techniques essentially use light that is focused through lenses and masks to define patterns in the materials with microscopic dimensions. The equipment and techniques that are used to implement this photolithography provide a limit for the size of the circuits that can be formed with the materials. Essentially, at some point, the lithography cannot create a fine enough image with sufficient clarity to decrease the size of the elements of the circuit. In other words, there is a minimum dimension that can be achieved through conventional photolithography. This minimum dimension is referred to as the xe2x80x9ccritical dimensionxe2x80x9d (CD) or minimum xe2x80x9cfeature sizexe2x80x9d (F) of the photolithographic process. The minimum feature size imposes one constraint on the size of the components of a programmable logic array. In order to keep up with the demands for larger programmable logic arrays, designers search for ways to reduce the size of the components of the array.
As the density requirements become higher and higher in logic and memories it becomes more and more crucial to minimize device area. The programmable logic array (PLA) circuit in the NOR-NOR configuration is one example of an architecture for implementing logic circuits.
The continuous scaling, however, of MOSFET technology to the deep sub-micron region where channel lengths are less than 0.1 micron, 100 nm, or 1000 A causes significant problems in the conventional transistor structures. As shown in FIG. 1, junction depths should be much less than the channel length of 1000 A, or this implies junction depths of a few hundred Angstroms. Such shallow junctions are difficult to form by conventional implantation and diffusion techniques. Extremely high levels of channel doping are required to suppress short-channel effects such as drain-induced barrier lowering; threshold voltage roll off, and sub-threshold conduction. Sub-threshold conduction is particularly problematic in DRAM technology as it reduces the charge storage retention time on the capacitor cells. These extremely high doping levels result in increased leakage and reduced carrier mobility. Thus making the channel shorter to improve performance is negated by lower carrier mobility.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a programmable logic array that uses less surface area of a semiconductor wafer as compared to conventional decoder arrays.
The above mentioned problems with programmable logic arrays and other problems are addressed by the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. A circuit and method for a programmable logic array using ultra thin body vertical transistors is provided.
In particular, one embodiment of the present invention includes a programmable logic array having a first logic plane and a second logic plane. The first logic plane receives a number of input signals. The first logic plane has a plurality of logic cells arranged in rows and columns that are interconnected to provide a number of logical outputs. The second logic plane has a number of logic cells arranged in rows and columns that receive the outputs of the first logic plane and that are interconnected to produce a number of logical outputs such that the programmable logic array implements a logical function. Each of the logic cells includes a vertical pillar extending outwardly from a semiconductor substrate. Each. pillar includes a single crystalline first contact layer and a second contact layer separated by an oxide layer. Each logic cell further includes at least one single crystalline ultra thin vertical transistor that is selectively disposed adjacent the vertical pillar. The single crystalline vertical transistors have an ultra thin single crystalline vertical first source/drain region coupled to the first contact layer, an ultra thin single crystalline vertical second source/drain region coupled to the second contact layer; and an ultra thin single crystalline vertical body region which opposes the oxide layer and couples the first and the second source/drain regions. The ultra thin single crystalline vertical transistors have a vertical length of less than 100 nanometers and a horizontal width of less than 10 nanometers.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.